All You Need Is Love
'''All You Need Is Love to piosenka śpiewana przez The Beatles, która pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku sezonu piątego, Love, Love, Love. Jest śpiewana przez Blaine'a Andersona z New Directions włącznie z Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Santaną Lopez, Will'em Schuester'em, Burt'em Hummel'em oraz Vocal Adrenaline, Dalton Academy Warblers i Haverbrook School of the Deaf.' Burt podwozi Kurt'a w miejsce oświadczyn, próbując mu wmówić, że udaje się na lotnisko bocznymi drogami. Kurt jednak o wszystkim wie i zastanawia się jak zareagować. Kiedy zjawiają się na miejscu, wszyscy razem zaczynają śpiewać. Na koniec Blaine oświadcza się Kurtowi. Szczęśliwy Kurt bez wahania się zgadza. Tekst '''New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline:' Love, love, love | Miłość, miłość, miłość Love, love, love | Miłość, miłość, miłość Love, love, love '''| Miłość, miłość, miłość '''Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) There's nothing you can do that can't be done | Nie ma niczego, czego byś nie dokonał (Love) Nothing you can sing that can't be sung | Nie ma niczego czego byś nie zaśpiewał (Love) Nothing you can say, but you can learn | Nauczysz się w mig How to play the game | Zasad tej gry Blaine z New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline: It's easy | Tak łatwe są. Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) Nothing you can make that can't be made | Nie ma niczego, czego byś nie dokonał (Love) No one you can save that can't be saved | Nie ma nikogo, kogo byś nie uratował (Love) Nothing you can do, but you can learn | Nauczysz się w mig How to be you in time | Jak być sobą It's easy (Love) | To takie łatwe. Blaine z New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline: All you need is love '''| Potrzebujesz miłości '''All you need is love| Potrzebujesz miłości All you need is love, love| Potrzebujesz miłości, miłości Love is all you need | Tylko niej New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline: Love, love, love | Miłość, miłość, miłość Love, love, love | Miłość, miłość, miłość Love, love, love | Miłość, miłość, miłość Blaine z New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline: All you need is love | Potrzebujesz miłości All you need is love| Potrzebujesz miłości All you need is love, love| Potrzebujesz miłości, miłości Love is all you need | Tylko niej Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) Nothing you can know that isn't known | Nie ma niczego, czego byś się nie nauczył (Love) Nothing you can see that isn't shown | Nie ma niczego, czego byś nie dostrzegł (Love) There's nowhere you can be that isn't where | To miejsce You're meant to be | Nie jest tym dla ciebie It's easy | To takie łatwe Blaine z New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline: All you need is love | Potrzebujesz miłości All you need is love| Potrzebujesz miłości All you need is love, love| Potrzebujesz miłości, miłości Love is all you need | Tylko niej (New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline: Love is all you need) | Tylko niej All you need is love | Potrzebujesz miłości All you need is love| Potrzebujesz miłości All you need is love, love| Potrzebujesz miłości, miłości Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers i Vocal Adrenaline): Love is all you need (Love is all you need) '''| Tylko niej '''Love is all you need (Love is all you need) | Tylko niej Love is all you need (Love is all you need) | Tylko niej Love is all you need (Love is all you need) | Tylko niej Love is all you need (Love is all you need) | Tylko niej Love is all you need (Love is all you need) | Tylko niej Love is all you need (Love is all you need) | Tylko niej Love is all you need (Love is all you need) | Tylko niej Love is all you need (Love is all you need) | Tylko niej He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) | On kocha Cię He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) | On kocha Cię He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah | On kocha Cię Ciekawostki *Fragment "she loves you" zmieniono na "he loves you". *To pierwsze solo Blaine'a w premierowym odcinku sezonu, które nie zostało przestawione na placu przy Liceum McKinley'a. *To druga oświadczynowa piosenka w serialu. Pierwsza to We Found Love dla Emmy i Willa w Sezonie Trzecim. *To pierwszy raz, kiedy Burt Hummel śpiewa z innymi, podczas części "He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah". Galeria Allyouneed2.jpg Tumblr mtrn2m8g0V1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr mtrijtqyCb1qjac5so5 250klaine.gif All-You-Need-Is-Love-3.gif Allyouneedislove.png Allyouneed2.jpg Allyouneed1.jpg 3-09-28-16h48m40s131.jpg 09-28-16h48m13s94.jpg Ap-2013-09-28-16h47m57s207.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m06s209.jpg Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Vocal Adrenaline Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Dalton Academy Warblers Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Love, Love, Love Kategoria:Glee Sings the Beatles